


事情的兩面

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	事情的兩面

風光明媚的午後，神采飛揚的克羅里闖進了阿茲拉斐爾的舊書店，路邊停著仍然盡忠職守（無法退休）的老賓利。

 

「看來這次的業績報告反應不錯？惡魔。」天使，舊書店的主人，前幾日才見克羅里一臉鬱悶地踏上報告業績的路途（註一）。

「有個莫名其妙的事件算到我頭上啦。」惡魔踏著歡快的腳步讓自己往後跌進沙發裡。

「小心我的沙發。」阿茲拉斐爾不得不替自己的舊沙發意思意思爭取一下生存權。

「再修好就是了。」克羅里擺擺手，迫不及待想與阿茲拉斐爾分享哪件事，「天使，你不問問是什麼嗎？」他睜著期盼的眼睛。

「不，我不什麼想知道。」阿茲拉斐爾對於他六千年的夥伴所做的事通常不過問或是分庭抗禮，不打聽已經是雙方的默契（註二）。

「天使，別掃興，我很想說。」克羅里推了推總是戴著的墨鏡，「跟上次那件事（註三）有關喔。」

「呃。」阿茲拉斐爾把頭從眼前的書裡抬起，他感覺不太妙。

「就是哈利波特那件事啊（註四），你這裡應該有訂報紙吧。」克羅里沉思了一會，「應該有啦，我上次看見你在看。感謝撒旦，下頭（註五）又隨便把事情算在我頭上。幸好報紙有報導這件事，否則我想下頭根本不會發生，我也就沒這麼好過。」

「但是，那算好事吧。」阿茲拉斐爾困惑地說，「淫蕩應該被譴責。」

「不不不，天使，你這裡沒有網路太可惜了。」克羅里遺憾地說，「你該看看那些網民們帶著多大的負面情緒。」

「網民？」阿茲拉斐爾努力想著這是人類哪裡的新種族。

「天使，你得與時並進，網民是網路上的民眾。」克羅里毫不意外阿茲拉斐爾的過時程度。

「可是……」阿茲拉斐爾努力想自己哪裡做錯了，這件事怎麼會被歸到下頭去。

望著他的表情，克羅里會意：「不是吧，是你做的？」

阿茲拉斐爾遲疑地點了點頭（註六）。

「哇喔，你真是我的天使。」克羅里誇張地撲過去擁住茫然不解的天使。

「老蛇，那位女士（註七）沒做錯。」阿茲拉斐爾為自己辯解。

「是啊，不過也沒這麼嚴重，她反應過度。」克羅里拉著阿茲拉斐爾往外走，「下午茶時間到囉。」

「沒那麼嚴重是怎樣回事？你看過了？」阿茲拉斐爾邊被拉出自家店門邊拋出疑問。

「算吧。」克羅里想了想，這麼回答。

 

阿茲拉斐爾還想問什麼，但已被塞進車內駛往餐廳了。

 

ＥＮＤ

 

註一：地獄要克羅里定期匯報他誘惑人類墮落的業績，根據現行（其實行了千百年）的業績標準，他總是差強人意。

註二：不過有時候他們會分享資訊各自行動，或是當成事後談資。

註三：就是哈利波特禁書事件，某個教會說哈利波特是異端邪說之類的。克羅里曾經向阿茲拉斐爾吹噓過那個教會多好唬弄。

註四：就是哈利波特作者在HP7出版後說要掃蕩同人，以侵權的名義，理由是色情內容，導致LJ許多同人作者搬去他處以及一些後續鎖文撤文效應。

註五：指地獄；反之，上頭就是天堂。

註六：阿茲拉斐爾曾經去拜訪過哈利波特作者（當然她不會記得），傾聽過他的煩惱並給予點建議。另外，阿茲拉斐爾不會承認他是在聽過克羅里的吹噓才關注這件事。

註七：哈利波特作者為女性。


End file.
